Bloody Angels
by ShadowCat21
Summary: Bloody Angels is a group of female assassins out for revenge. But what happens when they catch up with the other assassins in town the Weiss Kruez. Yaoi in later chapters. Review Please ^^.
1. Default Chapter

" AHH-," the screams of a young women are heard looking at a man who had just fallen from his chair. " Poison," he whispered. " Honey," said the young women. " My love..get..the..disc.," where his last words. " Oh darling," she cried.  
  
The screen changed to show a sign that read " Moonlight Pet Shop,". Sounds of dogs, birds, cat and other varies and animals could be heard from the outside. The screen then entered the store to show 4 teenage girls all looked around the age of 17. " Dominique did you turn on the "Open" sign," asked one girl. She had brown long hair, blue eyes, a red sleeveless shirt, and a black jeans. " No, because as soon as I turn it on all of those damn boys are going to run in, remember Naoimi" said Dominique. She had black hair in a ponytail, red eyes, a red bandanna, a black medium sleeved shirt, a black baggy pants. " Why don't you do it," " Cause it's your turn," glared Naoimi. " We'll you do it," glared Dominique. " NO YOU," growled Naoimi. " You," replied Dominique. " Oh brother, this happens everyday," said the other girl. She had dirty blond, blue eye, a baby blue shirt, and jeans. " Hard to believe that there best friends right Rana," said the girl. " Yeah I know Roxanne," said Rana. She had black curly hair, brown eyes, was wearing a green shirt and a black skirt. Ignoring both of the arguing best friends Roxanne walked past them and turned on the "Open" sign. " Oh no," replied both Dominique and Naoimi. " Their coming," said Dominique. " Eck," replied Naoimi.  
  
Suddenly thousands of boys around their age can running into the store.  
  
" Oh no," replied Rana " I told you not to put on the "Open" sign," said both Naoimi and Dominique. " Dominique please go out with me," said one boy. " No way you nerd she's mine," said another boy. " I'm not none of yours," said Dominique. " Naoimi please go out with me," said a boy. " For the hundredth time N-O no," shouted Naoimi. " Yo Jeff guess what I got," said a boy. " What Max," asked Jeff. " We'll I just happen to get all the BIOS's on our female Pet Shop owners," said Max. " What no way, tell me please come tell me," said Jeff. " Ok Naoimi was born on Oct 26, her favorite animal is the fox, she was born on the year of the dragon, and her favorite flower is the Freesia and Red Rose with her spunky attitude no one wants to get this girl mad," explained Jeff. " Huha go on," " Next Dominique was born July 28, her favorite animal is the wolf, she was born the year of the snake, and her favorite flower is the Black Rose, with her evil tricky ways she is that the girl you want to get revenge on you," " Wow ok go on," " Roxanne was born Aug 21, her favorite animal is the Dolphin, she was also born the year of the snake and her favorite flower is the yellow rose she's the nice on of the girl never getting mad or in to trouble," " Wow," " And last Rana was born June 6 her favorite animal is the Cheetah, she was also born the year of the snake, and her favorite flower is the tulip, she's the Yankee of the group tough attitude and all," " Wow man how did you figure all this out," asked Jeff. " I have my ways," replied Max. " Hey I also know the kind of panties they wear," " Hm," heard Naoimi, her ears going like Cat ears. " What really, so what are the," asked Jeff. " We'll Naoimi wear's a..," before Max could finish a arrow went strait past him. It then showed Naoimi with a bow " Get out all of you," she said evilly, her evils like demons. " AHH, Naoimi's mad hurry let's get out of here," screamed Jeff.  
  
All the boys ran out of the store, screaming like school girls.  
  
" That'll be enough Naoimi that'll be enough," said Dominique. Naoimi went back to normal. " That was fun," she put away the bow and arrows. She then turned to the screen " And remember kids don't try this at home, this should only be use by trained Archers," " Who the hell are you talking too," asked Dominique. The door to the shop then opened and a lady with a young boy who seemed to be hold a cage and crying walked in. The lady had long red hair with green eyes. Her son had red hair with brown eyes.  
  
" Oh hi there Cindy, Tommy, huh," Naoimi ran up to Tommy. " What's wrong Tommy," she asked. " *sniff* my.kitty.got hit by.a..car..and she.is really hurt," cried Tommy. Naoimi looked at the cage and saw the helpless cat, wiping in pain " Don't worry Tommy Ill help you kitty," Naoimi grapped the cage and ran into the back room. " Don't worry Tommy, Naoimi will take care of your kitty," said Roxanne with a smile. " Yeah," replied Rana. " Thank you I know we could trust you guys," said Cindy.  
  
An hour in a half past and Naoimi was still in the room. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Naoimi ran in. She was holding the cat.  
  
" So Naoimi how's the cat," asked Dominique. " Hehe," she grinned she placed the cat on the floor. " Blackie," shouted Tommy. He ran to the cat and hugged it laughing, while the cat meow cheerfully. " Thank you Naoimi," said Cindy. " No prob," replied Naoimi. " What do you say Tommy," stated Cindy. " Thank you Miss Naoimi," replied Tommy. " Hehe," smiled Naoimi.  
  
Cindy and Tommy then left the store.  
  
" Nice job Naoimi," stated Rana.  
  
Suddenly the each of the crosses they were wearing when of. They all looked at one another and nodded. The screen showed the " Open" sign turn off. It then went to show four dark figures watching a large TV in a dark room.  
  
" Hello there my Huntress," said a voice of a women. " This mission you will be going on is divide in a few mission reason being their are too many mysteries," " Your mission today involves kill a few assassins that are in this ordeal," " It seems their after a disc after this mission I have all ready arranged the Naoimi and Dominique go talk to the owner of the disc widow wife," " You see her husband died for some unknown case about a week ago," " First you most stop this small assassins then move up," " Stop this evil humans, Huntress of the Night, deny this retched beast their tomorrow," the TV then turned off. " So are you in," said a figure of a male walking in. The four figures nodded. 


	2. Hunters of the Night

The screen showed a Flower Shop to totally surrounded by girls. " Look their here," one shouted. They were looking at four boys inside the Flower Shop. " YOUJI," yelled out a boy. He had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, a white sleeved shirt, and black shorts. " What-," shouted a man. He had short curly blond hair, brown eyes, a black shirt and peach pants. " What Omi," " Your watering the plant to much," shouted Omi. " And," stated Youji. " And you'll kill it," said Omi. " Opps..oh yeah," replied Youji. " *sigh* Why do I even try," said Omi. " Hm" replied Youji. " Yeah now Omi you should really stop trying Youji's just to dumb to understand," said a boy. He had brown hair, dark blue eyes, he had a red sports shirt on and black pants. " What does that mean Ken," yelled Youji. " Oh scaring Youji's yelling," said a girl, in a school girl way. " It means what it sounds like," replied Ken. " Would you three get back to work it's hard enough with this girls around, now stop you yelling and get back to work," said the last boy. He had red hair, purple eyes, a orange turtle neck and black pants. " Yes Aya," replied the other boys. " Aya don't yell at Omi, he was working," said a girl. She had blue curly hair, blue eyes, a white shirt and blue pants. " Hehe," laughed Omi. " Humph," replied Aya.  
  
After all the yelling fan girls left it was dust.  
  
" Finally," replied Youji. " I just that's it for us," said Ken. " No, not quite," said a voice of a women. All the boys turned to see a women see had red curly hair, green eyes, a red sleeved shirt and a red skirt.  
  
" Aww come on Manx can't we just have this one time of peace and quite," replied Youji. " Let's go," said Manx. They others followed her into a room. " Aw man," said Youji following them.  
  
They were in a dark room all four of the boys were sitting down while Manx stood. They were watching a TV with a man talking.  
  
" Hello there Hunter's of the Night," said the voice of a man." Your mission involves kill this small band of assassins," " Why I want you to kill this assassins because their part of a scheme to kill a widow that hold a mysterious disc," " Her husband died about a week ago from some unknown cause and this assassins might have something to do with it," " So Hunters of the Night deny this evil beast there tomorrow," The TV then turned off. " So you in," asked Manx. They four boys nodded. 


End file.
